I'm a Kitten!
by Ybarra87
Summary: Thanks to a wish she said to herself, Ember is now a kitten thanks to Desiree and to make matters worse Danny had just saved her from a bunch of dogs chasing her. Seeing she is safe with him as a kitten Ember had no choice but to use her kitten charm in order for him to take her home with him. I don't own anything belonging to Danny Phantom.


**This was a small idea I came up with and wanted to tell. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ember could not believe the luck she was having today as she was currently running for her life down an alley. Earlier in the morning she had came to Amity Park and decided to fly around before pulling anything when she spotted a little kitten that was lost. Being a cat lover Ember decided to help it find it which she eventually did. After reuniting it with it's owner she couldn't help but admire the affection between the two, it reminded her of when she was a little girl before her dreams of becoming a rock star. Granted her life was not a good one when she was alive as her parents were always busy with work never having time for her and she really didn't have any friends. The only thing that kept her going was a white kitten with black paws that she called Mittens that she had found as a girl and raised for a while. She loved Mittens very much, Mittens would cuddle with her whenever she was lonely as well as sleep with her. Mittens was also the reason she began to love music as she would sing to him whenever they listened to music. However her days with Mittens ended about a month when her parents gave Mittens away saying that she was too young and irresponsible for a kitten even though she was taking care of him without any problems. Nothing she say could convince them to change their minds and she was forced to say good bye to him. She had no idea where he was but somehow knew he was with a family that loved him. It was around then she would often wish she was a kitten since it would give her a chance to find a real family that would loved her. However she knew a wish like that would never happen.

She just looked at the little girl hugging the kitten that she helped reunite and gave a small smile. She couldn't help but wish someone would give her that kind of affection even now. "I wish I was a kitten." She said to herself unaware that a certain wish granting ghost genie was nearby.

"So you have wished, so it shall be." A voice responded as Ember went wide eyed with shock realizing it was Desiree. Knowing that Desiree can't help but grant whatever wish she heard, Ember quickly turned towards her trying to stop her but it was too late as she was transformed into a small white kitten with a smudge of blue fur on her head and green eyes. Ember in her kitten form looked right at Desiree who just gave a shocked look at Ember. "Sorry Ember, you know I can't help but grant whatever wish I hear." She said as Ember hissed at her. "You know I cannot undo a wish unless someone wishes for it and you aren't capable of making a wish. Don't worry I'll go get Kitty and tell her what happened in the meantime try to find somewhere safe to stay."

Ember just let out another hiss at what Desiree had just told her. She did not want to be trapped as a kitten and was trying to let Desiree know to take her with her but since Desiree couldn't understand her she just took of leaving Ember in alone in her kitten form. Not knowing what to do next she began to walk slowly down an alley unfortunately the alley she walked into was currently inhabited by dogs who then began to chase her. Ember just ran as fast as her little paws could go running through alley after alley only to hit a dead end at the end. Cornered Ember just backed herself into a corner closing her eyes since she knew there was no getting away but the moment she closed her eyes she heard the dogs whimpering off somewhere and someone picking her up, making sure to hold her gently. She couldn't help but purr knowing she was safe in this person's arms when all of a sudden she heard the person's voice and realized it belonged to the one person who's always getting her way. It was none other than the dipstick, Danny Phantom.

"Hey there, you're safe now." Danny said as Ember opened her eyes to look at him and let out a hiss. "I get it you're scared and don't know what to expect but you should know I won't hurt you." Ember then tried to swipe her paw at him knocking him in the face but Danny just held onto and smiled. "That hurt but I'm not mad. You've just been through something scary of course you're scared but it's okay now." He said as Ember just gave a confused look at him not knowing what to do. As she looked at him, Danny took began petting her chin and head gently making sure to scratch behind her ears as well. Ember couldn't help but purr at this while making sure to hold onto him tightly. She knew right then she would be safe with him while she was stuck like this and might as well take advantage of it.

Danny just looked at Ember who was just giving him a cute innocent look. "Well I better get going." He said as he tried to put her down only for her claws to stick onto his shirt. "You really don't want to let go do you?" He asked as she let out a cute meow. Danny couldn't help but give a small smile as he then asked. "Do you want to come home with me?" Ember knew she needed to sell it hard to get him to take her with him so she decided to do the one thing she knew would guarantee him taking her even though it was degrading to her: she licked his nose. Danny just gave a small laugh at this. "I take that for yes." He said as he held her with his arms. "Okay you can come home with me but you need to be careful when running around my parents are a bit crazy." He said while Ember just rolled her eyes, she knew how his parents were but seeing how he thought she was an actual kitten understood why he downplayed it. "Okay let's go." Danny said as he carried her off to his home.

LATER AT THE FENTON HOME

When Danny got home he showed his parents and Jazz the kitten he found telling them how he encountered it and how it seemed very attached to him. He decided to bring it home since it was clear she wanted to come home with him, he then told his parents that he intended to keep the kitten promising to look after her as well as cleaning up after her. Ember just gave an insulted look hearing Danny say that he would clean up after her but knew it was a normal thing for cat owners and she was still a kitten so she had no choice but to go along with it. His parents ultimately agreed to allow him to keep her in the end and Danny took her to his room.

When they got to his room Ember began to look around Danny's room trying to find something embarrassing on him only to stop in her tracks when she noticed a guitar sitting out by his bed. "Oh you found my guitar." Danny said startling her as he then picked it up and put it away. Ember just gave a confused look since she never knew the dipstick could play the guitar, granted the only thing she really knew about him was the fact that he got in her way whenever she was trying to take over the world. Other than that she really didn't know that much about him. Curious about what else she could learn about him she began looking around his room and stopped yet again when she noticed something else: it was an album of her music. Ember couldn't help but wonder why he would have her album.

Just then a knock could be heard at his door and they turned to see it was Jazz. "Hey Danny, I went out and got some supplies for you and your cat." She said as she set them down on the floor. "So have you thought of a name for your cat yet?"

"Not yet Jazz." Danny replied. "I'm still trying to think of one for her." Ember just gave a sigh since she didn't want to be given a name like Fluffy or something like that. No she wanted to be called by her real name.

Jazz just looked at the kitten and noticed it standing next to Ember's album. "I didn't know you listen to Ember's music." She stated.

"Yeah, well too be honest her music is good and I do like it." Danny replied as Ember just looked at Danny not knowing what to think of this. "I just hate having to fight her all the time, I mean she happens to be a very good musician but she doesn't seem to realize it since she relies on her mind control powers instead of her own talent. I would have no problem letting her do her music if she didn't rely on those tricks."

Ember just gave a confused look, she had no idea Danny thought she had talent. Back when she was alive she was told she had no talent and would never have any at all. When she became a ghost her fears of not being good enough still haunted her so she decided to resort to mind control. She never thought the dipstick would actually say that he thought she was a good musician. She couldn't help but feel confused about all of this.

As Ember listened to Danny, Jazz noticed the blue smudge of fur on top Ember's head as well as her green eyes and then noticed Ember's album. "You know this cat sort of looks like Ember." She noted as Danny looked at her.

"What do you mean Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Well see her eyes and the blue smudge of fur on top her head." Jazz pointed out.

"Yeah she does sort of look like Ember." Danny replied as Ember let out a meow when he said her name. Danny just looked at her. "What do you like the name Ember?" He asked as Ember gave out another meow glad he figured out she was meowing whenever her name was said just so he would call her that. "So do you want me to call you Ember?" Danny then asked as Ember gave out another meow and purred loudly.

"Whoa Danny do you think it's a good idea for you to call her after a ghost who tries to kill you whenever you get in her way?" Jazz just asked.

"Well Ember doesn't have to know about kitten Ember. Besides she likes the name." Danny replied.

"If you say so." Jazz said as she looked at Ember for a few more seconds and then left.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Over the next few days Ember slowly began to adjust to her life as a kitten as well as staying with Danny. To be honest she sort of enjoyed it, Danny treated her with love and respect whenever he was around which she couldn't help but love since she hasn't had a lot of that both alive and dead. She also learned a lot about him like how good he was with a guitar as well as his relationship with his Goth friend. Apparently they tried to go out with each other but in the end decided it was best to stay friends. Ember basically loved being with him as well as spending time with him whenever she could, she couldn't help but begin to like him. Ember noticed that Jazz was a little suspicious of her for some reason even pointing out to Danny that Ember was just staring at him whenever he had his shirt off like she was watching a show but Danny just told her Ember wasn't doing anything wrong. Jazz couldn't help but leave since she couldn't actually prove anything about kitten Ember.

Right now Ember was laying on Danny's bed while also laying on a dirty shirt of his since she loved his smell when she noticed Danny fly into his room from the floor bruised up from a fight. Seeing he was hurt she went to comfort him. Danny seeing this just gave her a small smile. "Hey, Ember." He said as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. Ember just gave a small meow as he took off his shirt revealing the new scars on his body. Danny could see the worry on her face and decided to tell her a bit about what happened. "I know my scars look bad but I can assure you it's nothing." He said only to see Ember giving him a stare that basically said "Like hell it's nothing!"

Seeing this Danny began to explain what happened. "Okay if you must know I ran into that idiot Skulker who made another attempt to make a pelt out of me. I thought it was going to be simple but apparently he wanted to get his girlfriend Ember back, who I still can't believe dated that idiot! I mean she could do a whole lot better than him." Ember couldn't help but agree with him since she had no idea why she ever agreed to go out with that idiot, probably because he was the only one who gave her attention. Sure anyone was better than Skulker but who would actually consider going out with her? "Skulker had basically upgraded his entire armor which really surprised me and managed to get a few good hits in while knocking me to the ground. He then went on about how he was going to make a good fine pelt out of me when an idea came to me. It occurred to me that he always goes on about making pelts and it made me wonder if he couldn't make anything else other than a pelt. Realizing that I decided to call him on it." Ember couldn't help but give a surprised look hearing that. Whenever she was at Skulker's lair all she would see was the pelts he made nothing more, she really didn't think much of it then but now it made sense. She couldn't help but laugh in her mind knowing that now. "Skulker immediately denied it but I could tell he was lying and couldn't do anything other than a pelt. Skulker then tried to tell me how pelt were so much better than other trophies but as he did that I took the liberty to surprise attack him severely damaging his armor and beating him in the process sucking him into the Fenton Thermos in the end." Ember couldn't help but give him an impressed look hearing this. Danny then proceeded to clean up his wounds and went to bed for the night with Ember sleeping right on top of his chest.

MEANWHILE IN THE GHOST ZONE

Kitty was worried, it had been days since she last talked to Ember and she hadn't heard from her like she usually would. Kitty knew it wasn't like Ember to go this long without talking to her and knew something was up, so she decided to make her way to Ember's realm. When she got there she noticed someone was there but it wasn't Ember. It was Desiree.

"Desiree, what are you doing here?" Kitty asked since Desiree wasn't one to hang around them much because of her problem of granting every wish she heard.

"Kitty, thank goodness you came here. I sort of did something to Ember." Desiree replied as Kitty gave her a curious look.

"What did you do?" Kitty then asked knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"Well Ember wished that she was a kitten and I was nearby so I had no choice but to turn her into one." Desiree answered as Kitty just looked at her with a stunned look while her mouth hung open.

After having a minute to digest what she just heard Kitty just shook her head and looked at Desiree. "Why would she make a wish like that?!" She shouted out only to quickly calm herself down since finding and helping Ember was more important. "Okay I know you can't help but grant whatever wish you hear so it's not really your fault. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"Well I didn't come to you because I didn't want to run into Johnny and grant whatever he wished for because of what he pulled the last time." Desiree answered as Kitty just gave a nod.

"Yeah I can see your point." Kitty responded as she remember when Johnny came across Desiree and made a wish that he was a chick magnet when she wasn't around. Too bad he wasn't exactly specific and it resulted in a bunch of chickens coming after him. Johnny had to find Desiree and got her to take back the wish unfortunately for him Kitty was nearby and heard his wish then dealt with him shortly after Desiree took the wish back.

"I knew you would eventually come here if you hadn't heard from Ember for a while so I decided to wait for you to come." Desiree said.

Kitty just gave a sigh. "Okay, you said she wished she was a kitten right?" She asked.

"That's right." Desiree said as she gave a nod.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No I do not. I had to leave her behind since she was basically a living kitten." Desiree answered.

"Okay, let's fix this then." Kitty replied as she then made a wish. "I wish Ember was back to normal."

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree responded as she granted the wish.

"Okay, now I wish we were where Ember is at." Kitty then said causing them both to disappear as Desiree granted the wish teleporting them to where Ember was.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE FENTON HOME

Danny was currently asleep with Ember in her kitten form laid by his side asleep unaware she turned back to normal. The moment she was back to normal she said. "Babypop can you hold me tighter?"

"Sure thing Ember." Danny replied in his sleep as he hugged Ember close to his body.

It only took a few seconds for both of them to open their eyes in shock as Danny looked to see Ember in his arms but before anything could be said Kitty and Desiree appeared right before them. "Okay let's hurry up and find Ember." Kitty said as she then noticed Ember in bed with Danny and both of them with shocked looks on their faces. "Okay I feel I should have wished for us to be here first instead of wishing Ember back to normal first." She said as Desiree just gave a nod.

"Danny I was in the hall and heard voices coming from in here. What's going on?" Jazz asked as she opened the door to his room and noticed Ember in bed with him with Kitty and Desiree standing right in front of them. "Okay what's going on?" She then asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Danny said as he looked at Ember who quickly got out of his bed and stood next to Kitty.

"I'll tell you." Kitty said as she explained. "Look long story short Ember wished she was a kitten when Desiree overheard it and had no choice but to grant it."

Danny just gave a shocked look as he looked at Ember. "You mean you were the kitten I brought home?!" He shouted out as he began to think about everything that they done together while his face turned bright red.

Kitty just looked at Ember who's face was bright red. "You were staying with Danny the entire time you were a kitten?" She asked as Ember just gave a nod. "How exactly did that happen?"

"I'll tell you later Kitty but not here." Ember replied as Jazz then interrupted.

"I knew there was something off about that kitten." She stated as she then added. "Especially the way she looked at you without your shirt on."

Kitty just looked at Ember again to see her face was more red. "You saw Danny without his shirt on?! You have to tell me everything!" She shouted out.

"I will later Kitty!" Ember hissed.

"I can't believe this is happening." Danny said as he gave a sigh and shook his head only for jazz to clear her throat getting his attention.

"Danny, I know you're tired and a little upset so you can't think clearly but didn't you tell me that you had a talk with Desiree about a month ago and made a wish that she could choose which wish she could grant." Jazz said as Danny gave a shocked look as did Ember and Kitty who just stared at Desiree who just gave an innocent look.

"You're right, I did." Danny replied as he stared at Desiree as Ember stood in front of her.

"You mean to tell me you turned me into a kitten when you could of just ignored it?! Why would you do that?!" Ember shouted out at Desiree.

"I did it so you can see that Danny had the potential to be a good boyfriend for you." Desiree replied causing both Ember and Danny to give out a shocked look.

"Where would you get such an idea like that?" Ember then asked.

"From Kitty." Desiree quickly replied as she pointed at Kitty.

"From me?!" Kitty shouted out as she gave out a shocked look.

"Yes from you." Desiree answered as she then explained. "Remember about a few weeks ago Ember dumped Skulker for being an idiot and forgetting the date they had and complained to you about how she can't find a good decent man? I happened to be nearby at the time when Ember saw me and decided to drag me into the conversation as well. You told her that you thought Danny would be a good boyfriend for her but instead she just told you how she couldn't stand him and there was no way she would ever go out with him then took off. I couldn't help but agree with you about him since what he did for me by making it where I can choose what wish I could grant."

"Yeah I'm curious why did he wish for you to be able to choose which wish you can grant?" Kitty asked.

"Well as you know in the past before Danny helped me I was forced to grant whatever wish I heard no matter how stupid or sinister they were and believe me when I say that there were wishes I didn't want to grant. One day there was a man who made a wish so he could rape a girl, I was nearby and had no choice but to grant it. Luckily Danny was nearby and stopped me in time from making it by sucking me into his thermos. I was grateful that he stopped me from granting such an awful wish and decided to thank him when I got free. I did and we talked for a bit, he understood that I had no choice about which wish I could grant and decided to help me by making it so I could choose which wish I can grant. He understood about me granting wishes giving certain people their just deserts and made it clear that I could do that and he wouldn't interfere unless they got out of control." Desiree explained as Ember gave out a groan.

"That's an interesting explanation Desiree but that does not excuse what you did to me or you Kitty for giving her that idea!" She shouted.

"Hey you were the one who said there were no good guys around to date and I told you there was one but you wouldn't consider it!" Kitty yelled back.

"Well discuss this later Kitty." Ember said while she gave out a growl and looked at Desiree. "What were you thinking granting that wish?! It happen to be something private I said to myself and did not expect it to come true! You're lucky that the dipstick was nearby when I was being chased by dogs!"

"Yeah that was my fault, I may have manipulated the dogs into chasing you into a certain direction since it was basically the only way to guide you to him." Desiree stated as Ember gave out another growl.

Danny didn't know what to think of what was going on as he just watched Ember argue with Kitty and Desiree. He was just confused about the whole thing and it got worst when Jazz decided to include herself into the conversation.

"I happen to think what you did was quite brilliant." She said to Desiree causing the three ghosts to look at her. "I mean Danny does have a crush on her and tends to listen to her music quite often. I even heard him say how much of a good singer she is and wished she would realize that instead of trying to take over the world."

"Jazz!" Danny shouted out embarrassed by what she revealed about him.

"What it's true." Jazz said as she looked at her brother.

Danny just gave out a groan as he got out of his bed and pulled Ember next to him. "Look ladies this whole thing has me confused to the point I don't know what to think. However there is one thing I do want and that is to talk to Ember in private so could you please leave so can do that?" He asked.

"Well we want to hear what you have to say to her." Kitty replied as Desiree and Jazz just nodded in agreement.

Ember just growled hearing this. "Get out of here now!" She screamed as Kitty and Desiree flew out of the room and Jazz left Danny's room. Once they were gone Ember turned towards Danny. "What do you want to talk about?" She then asked.

Danny just gave a sigh as he then said. "Look this whole thing is just very confusing to me. I mean I just found out the kitten I found a few days ago and got very attached to happened to be one of the ghosts I fight. I mean I enjoyed the time we spent together but I got to know did you enjoy it too?"

Ember just looked away from him. "Yes I did." She answered. "At first I intended to use you as a way to keep me save until I was back to normal, even find something I can use to humiliate you in the future, but as I spent time with you I couldn't help but enjoy my time as a kitten. I really didn't want it to end. I mean I found out so much about you that I didn't even know about and I'm glad I did." Ember explained as she then looked Danny in the eyes. "Do you really think I'm a good musician without the mind control?"

"Yes, I do." Danny replied as he gave out another sigh. "Look it's late but I would still like to talk about what happened. How about tomorrow we meet up so we can talk? Is that okay?"

Ember just gave out a small smile. "I would like that very much." She said. "I'll come find you in the morning."

"That sounds good." Danny replied as Ember then flew out of his room and then proceeded to go back to bed unaware that Jazz, Kitty, and Desiree were outside his door listening to the whole conversation glad that something was about to start between the two.

THE END


End file.
